Sisiutl (New World Episode 1.2)
|followed = |name = Sisiutl}} Sisiutl is the second episode of the Canadian Primeval spin-off show, Primeval: New World. Summary "Evan and Mac investigate a prehistoric sea serpent terrorizing the waters near disputed First-Nations territory. Dylan faces a crossroads when Evan recruits her to join his team."http://primevalnewworld.com/episodes.php#2 Full synopsis Two Merison Oil employees are surveying water in a bay in British Columbia. When one of the two employees drives away in their motorboat, it attracts the attention of something lurking in the water. When the other employee looks, her colleague and his boat has vanished, and she looks around to see what has happened to his boat. The destroyed remains of the missing employee's boat then float to the water surface nearby. Panicked, the remaining employee starts up her boat's motor to get away, but she falls into the water and is then dragged down before she can climb back aboard her boat. At Cross Photonics, Evan and Ange arrive following a presentation Evan gave to Cross Photonics clients, and as they enter, Evan meets Lieutenant Ken Leeds, who was waiting inside. Evan is unhappy with Ange for calling in the military, and does not have a high regard for Project Magnet. Leeds tries to convince Evan that he needs the former's help, but when Leeds resorts to bringing up the death of Evan's wife, Evan walks away. At the conservation office, Dylan is heading to her car while talking on the phone about her scheduled psychiatric evaluation, when Leo John, one of her old students, unexpectedly comes up to her. Dylan is unhappy with Leo stalking her, but Leo then shows her a video on his camcorder of a large, eel-like creature moving in the waters, and Dylan decides to go check it out. At the Tank, Mac is doing pull-ups on the stairs, and Toby starts up a citywide-coverage Anomaly detection system which she has been working on all night. It immediately picks up signals all over the city, but most of the signals are ruled out as being interference from other devices. However, the team notice that one of the signals is in a rural area at a coast in British Columbia, near a Merison Oil loading facility, and Evan and Mac go to check it out. At the oil-loading facility, Harlow arrives to find that a protest among the upset people against the mining of oil on their native land is underway. Harlow talks with the lead protester, Ray, but Ray rudely refuses to help Harlow find the two missing employees and even threatens him. Dylan and Leo then arrive to find Ray and Harlow arguing, and Leo breaks up the argument as Ray is his uncle. Harlow is surprised to see Dylan due to her recent suspension from the police force; she apparently did not hide that she and the Special Projects Group were hunting dinosaurs in Stanley Park, and thus she has been suspected to be mentally unbalanced from Tony Drake's death. Dylan explains why she is present, and Harlow shows her the files on the two missing Merison Oil employees, and that they disappeared in the same waters that Leo sighted the creature in. On a nearby cliff, Mac and Evan are tracking the Anomaly. Mac is making jokes about the situation, but Evan warns him that it's dangerous and that he doesn't want Mac taking risks. They continue to follow the signal and see that the Anomaly is underwater in the bay at the bottom of the cliff. Back at the protest, Ray is surprised that Leo has gotten someone else to help track the mythical Sisiutl. Ray believes that Sisiutl is nothing but a story, while Leo is convinced that something must have sparked the idea, and the two are also at odds about the oil facility dispute. Leo and Dylan then go to head to where Leo shot the video of the creature. At the cliff, Evan and Mac are discussing whether or not something could have come through if the Anomaly is underwater, and as Dylan and Leo meet up with them, the group figure out that a creature has indeed come through, and Dylan tells Mac and Evan about Leo's video and the two missing employees. The team hope that it may just be a coincidence, when they see a massive creature (which Dylan believes to be some kind of eel) in the water. A man is paddling in the bay nearby in a kayak, and the creature is heading in his direction. Evan yells out to the man to try and warn him of the approaching creature, but the man doesn't notice his yells. However, instead of attacking the kayak, the creature ignores it and swims by right under it. While the team try to work out why the creature ignored the kayak, Leo is excited and amazed at what he has just seen and, believing the creature to be Sisiutl and the Anomaly to be the water-moon that the legend says the creature crosses through, leaves to tell his uncle Ray. Evan wants Dylan's help and offers to make her part of the team, but Dylan refuses as she is upset about being suspended and has put her life into Predator Control. When Evan makes a comment about Dylan putting her life only into Predator Control, an upset Dylan leaves and Mac points out that Evan and Dylan "have chemistry." Evan instructs Mac to go out into the bay in a boat and to park the boat above the Anomaly to prevent anyone else in the bay from going near it, and Mac gets a hesitant and reluctant Evan to give him several Cross Photonics credit cards to acquire a boat with. Evan refuses a gun Mac offers him, and then goes down to the bay shore to track the creature. Toby calls Evan to inform him that she has pinpointed the Anomaly's location, before Evan says that he and the team have already found it. Evan explains to Toby about the creature which has come through the Anomaly, and instructs her to send out a warning to stop any small boats from entering the bay. Leo returns to the protest to enlist his uncle Ray's help, but Ray doesn't believe Leo about the creature and tries without success to get a disappointed Leo to join the protest against Merison Oil. At another part of the bay's shore, Dylan is following the coast, and spots the wreckage of one of the missing employees' boats and calls Harlow. Harlow meets Dylan at the beach as she pulls the wreckage out of the water, and is upset and skeptical when Dylan hypothesises from the bite marks that the boat was destroyed by some kind of giant prehistoric eel. Evan is looking along another part of the coast, when he finds a regurgitated pile of digested items, including a human skull and the missing employees' items. Evan then takes a photo of the vomited remains and sends it to Toby. Dylan and Harlow are arguing over the former's findings and theories of prehistoric creatures, with Harlow fearing that Dylan will ruin her career if she continues to spread her theories about the prehistoric creatures. Dylan is reluctant to lie to keep her career, but Harlow feels that she has to and takes her back to her car. At the bay, Mac talks with Toby over the cellphone - having reached the Anomaly and set up a marker to give the illusion that there is a diver there - until interference from the Anomaly causes the phone signal to break up. At the Tank, just as the signal breaks up, Ange walks in to meet Toby and the two are both repulsed by the regurgitated remains in Evan's photo. Ange questions if it is possible to close all the Anomalies permanently, and Toby states that it may be possible with large enough funding and a massive number of geniuses. At British Columbia, Dylan is just about to leave for her psychiatric appointment when Evan calls her and sends her the photo of the creature's vomit. Dylan recognises the vomit as that of a snake, and realises that the creature is not an eel but a giant, aquatic snake and that Evan needs to get away. Despite Dylan's warnings, Evan then finds and follows tracks from the creature. Realising that choosing her career over Evan's life is a mistake, Dylan then runs off to save Evan, leaving Harlow angry and upset. As Evan follows the creature's tracks to a storm drain while talking with Toby over the cellphone, the former gets Toby to hack the system and find the sewer network's plans, so that Evan does not get lost inside. Evan then enters the drain, as Leo arrives nearby. Meanwhile, Dylan tries to get through to Evan over the phone, but only gets Evan's voicemail. She then finds out from Toby where Evan entered the sewers from, but Toby is unable to track Evan in the sewers as his cell is underground in there, so she instead sends the sewer system's plans to Dylan. In the sewers, an armed Evan moves deeper into the tunnels as the creature moves through the sewers nearby. When Evan's flashlight fails, he bangs it against another object to try and jolt it back on, the noise alerting the creature. The creature then heads through the sewer system towards Evan, and when Evan hears its hisses behind him he becomes aware of the approaching creature. Evan speeds up looking for a way out of the sewers, and as the creature nears him, he is pulled into a small secondary drain by Leo. Evan and Leo quietly wait in the drain for the creature to pass by, and once it has gone the two ask one another about what they are doing there; Leo states that he is only attempting to prove Sisiutl's existence, and believes that Evan is hunting the creature. When Leo, believing the creature to be Sisiutl, mentions that the legends state Sisiutl only hunts the wicked, Evan expresses skepticism that the creature distinguishes good people from bad. Leo and Evan together continue through the sewers to find the Merison Oil facility, until they find and start climbing a ladder up to a drain. When the creature arrives again, Evan and Leo rush to the top of the ladder and hide up there while the creature passes by again underneath them. Once the creature's gone, Leo and Evan try to lift the drain cover and escape the sewer, but the drain cover is locked in place by a bar. Evan resorts to banging on the drain cover to try and get the attention of someone on the surface, but the noise alerts the creature to Leo and Evan's location. Fortunately, Evan and Leo are too high up on the ladder for the creature to reach them, so Leo tries to record the creature on his camcorder. However, Leo loses his grip and drops the camcorder, almost falling himself until Evan grabs him. On the surface, Dylan then arrives and removes the drain cover, allowing Leo and Evan to escape up out of the sewers. The group are now safe from the creature, and Leo points out that the size and shape of the creature's head would suggest it to be a Titanoboa. Dylan then realises that the Titanoboa, like most aquatic snakes, hunts by sound, which would explain why it ignored the man in the kayak back in the bay. Toby then discovers that the Titanoboa will likely be heading for the oil facility, and Evan has Toby get the facility evacuated, while Leo rushes to warn Ray and the protesters of the oncoming creature. At Ken Leeds' office, Ange arrives and casually expresses her disappointment at the mess that Project Magnet is in. Ange also feels that Leeds will need to be much smarter and better to be able to prove better than Evan and handling the Anomaly operation, and explains that she wants Leeds to completely take over the operation; revealing that she was secretly responsible for all of Cross Photonics' alliances, and therefore can help Leeds take over. Evan and Dylan arrive at the Merison Oil facility as the building evacuates, and note that the humming sound will likely draw the Titanoboa's attention. Evan then instructs Toby to have Mac start up his motorboat so that the sound from the boat's motor will draw the creature back to the Anomaly. Outside the oil facility, Harlow returns in the middle of the locals' protest. Back at the Tank, Toby notices from the signal that the Anomaly is becoming unstable, and in the bay, Mac uses his boat to make loops around the Anomaly. Back in the Merison Oil building, the Titanoboa arrives by breaking in through a metal door behind Evan and Dylan, and the latter two try to stay still to avoid being noticed by it. When the creature still approaches Dylan, Evan runs off to draw the Titanoboa's attention and lure it away from Dylan, shutting off machinery that he passes by along the way. Dylan catches up with Evan, but as she does, the Titanoboa reaches and corners Evan. Just as the creature is about to eat Evan, Harlow abruptly arrives and fires at the Titanoboa, which causes it to turn its attention to him. Meanwhile, Dylan turns off the last machine, leaving the beating of the protesters' drums outside as practically the only remaining audible sound; the drumbeats catch the Titanoboa's attention and prompt it to leave. Dylan is surprised to see Harlow, who now believes Dylan about the creatures. The trio follow the Titanoboa outside as it heads back down a drain into the sewers. Evan, realising that the sewer runs directly under the protest, orders Mac to move the latter's motorboat closer to the bay's storm drain, so as to get the Titanoboa's attention away from the protesters. At the protest, Leo gets the protesters to stop playing the drums as the Titanoboa passes by the sewers underneath. Upon hearing the creature and realising that it isn't just a myth, Ray now becomes willing to listen to what Leo has to say. Meanwhile, Harlow heads towards the protesters while Evan and Dylan head back to the bay. At the bay, Mac is just outside the storm drain, revving the boat's motor, as the Titanoboa heads through the sewers towards the drain. Evan tells Mac to return to the Anomaly as the creature emerges from the storm drain back into the bay; but just as Mac's boat reaches the Anomaly, it closes, leaving the Titanoboa marooned in the present. Mac then turns off the boat's engine as the creature passes by underneath. Just when all hope seems lost, the Anomaly suddenly reopens, but the boat's motor won't start back up now, due to interference from the Anomaly. Mac searches for any other motorised devices on the motorboat and finds a cordless drill, which he zip-ties to run. Mac then places the drill and other items in a box to make noise which will attract the Titanoboa, before throwing the box into the water. However, the box is too light and floats on the water surface instead of sinking down into the Anomaly. Toby decides that Mac will have to go to "Plan F", and Mac then jumps into the water with some weights, which he wraps around the box to make it sink. The Titanoboa takes the bait, reaching and swallowing the box as it reaches the Anomaly, and ending up swimming right back through in the process. The Anomaly immediately closes again, and the group all cheer over their victory. The team discuss the incursion, and Dylan realises that the Anomaly must have been recurring for centuries, and the Titanoboa must have been travelling through between its home time and British Columbia; and thus she instructs Leo to watch the site and to call the team if the Anomaly reopens. The team then head off, with Evan and Dylan commenting on 'the "us"' along the way. Cast *Niall Matter as Evan Cross *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance *Miranda Frigon as Angelika Finch *Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds *Adrian Holmes as Harlow *William Belleau as Leo John *Lorne Cardinal as Ray *Leanne Hindle as Merison Oil Employee E4869-7 Appearances Characters *Merison Oil Employee E4869-7 *Evan Cross *Angelika Finch *Ken Leeds *Dylan Weir *Leo John *Mac Rendell *Toby Nance *Harlow *Ray *Liz *Others Creatures *Titanoboa Locations *Cross Photonics **The Tank *British Columbia bay *Merison Oil loading facility *Ken Leeds' office *Provincial Conservation Office Organisations *Cross Photonics **Special Projects Group *Canadian Army **Project Magnet *Predator Control Team *Merison Oil *Police *UmiGen Technologies Chronology *''Sisiutl'' is presumably set a week after , as Sisiutl apparently takes place on the day of or the day after Evan's presentation to UmiGen Technologies, which was rescheduled in The New World by Ange to a week later. Trivia *This is the first episode of all the Primeval franchise not to feature Connor Temple at all. References Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval: New World episodes